cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Luther Brothers
The Luther Brothers are a legendary tag team made up of brothers real life half-brothers Kyle and Lethium Luther , who wrestled in World CAW Wrestling and had a stint in ECW and IPW. They have won the World Tag Team Championships in WCW on several occasions, and have many individual title reigns between them, including the World Heavyweight Championship. Personal Life Kyle and Lethium Luther both grew up together along with their sister Melissa. They have a very unusual family tree, as Kyle Luther, Tyler and Melissa are the children of Marvin and Katrina Luther, while Lethium is the child of Marvin and Heather Loki. L Luther's real life name Lethium was given to him by his father, as he was a unique astrologist and scientist. History The Luther Boys debut in WCW in 2000 and captured many championships before retiring in 2006. At one point, the Luthers were joined in WCW by their fellow family members Tyler, Ashley, and Melissa Luther. The Luthers were encouraged into wrestling by professional CAW wrestler Beast, and began being trained by Terry Funk. ECW (1998) The Luthers debuted in ECW in 1998, under the name Lutheridge Mansense. They failed, howeverm to earn high-ranked status. World CAW Wrestling (2000–2006) The Attitude Era Debut (2000) The Luthers made their WCW debut in 2000, losing in a squash match to the Holly Cousins. Two months later, the Luthers made their return as the surprise opponents of the Dudley Boyz for the Tag Team Championships at Fully Loaded. Although losing to the Dudleyz, the Luthers earned a great deal of respect from the WCW fans for their tremendous ability and courage in the match. Storyline Push (2000) The booker John Hay-Z at the time decided that the Luthers were the kind of potential to be in major championships and storylines. As a result, they changed they're name simply to the Luthers and had different gimmicks. Lethium would enter the arena with his trademark glow attire and a steel chair while dancing to his theme music. X Luther was more of the quite half, as he would just play to the fans, but perform most of the high-risk moves. Capturing Titles (2001) In October of 2000, L Luther suffered a legitimate injury at the hands of WCW legend Beast. He was sidelined for 9 months, leaving Kyle Luther in singles competition. This worked as an advantage for Kyle, however, as he managed to capture the Intercontinental, European, and the Hardcore Championship (under 24/7 rules). L Luther returned in March of 2001, and the Luthers teamed up once again. Although they had not been involved in much storylines, they managed to capture the Tag Team Championships on five occasions. They finally lost their Tag Team Titles to the Hardy Boyz in July. The Luthers decided to leave the company in September, because of lack of storyline and notice from the WCW Board. Return (2003) The Luthers returned to WCW on July 2003 after a two year abscense. They teamed up once again, winning the Tag Titles twice more and L Luther becoming U.S. Champion and Intercontinental Champion. In June, the Luthers recieved news that their father will be coming to visit them for the first time in 20 years. They were mentally split apart, and engaged in backstage fights over the issue. Their dad turned out to be the injured Brian O' Rien, thinking that if he caused damage between them, he could get an easier chance of winning more titles. At RawZone, the Luthers destroyed Brian in a strap match. In September of 2003, the Luthers were involved in an on-screen backstage fight with the current tag team champions the APA. On September 9, the APA defeated an un-partnered L Luther, as his brother was supposedly attacked backstage. This rivalry came to ahead at Hardcore Mayhem, when the Luthers took on APA for the Tag Titles, where the losers would never be able to team up again in WCW. The Luthers were on the verge of winning the match, with X Luther climbing a ladder in an attempt to dive through a table, which Bradshaw lied on. This however was foiled, as L Luther betrayed him by tipping the Ladder to the outside, smashing him through 4 tables, leaving the match, and legitimately injuring X Luther's neck in the process. The APA defeated the Luthers, and the Luthers were unable to team up again. X Luther was out of action for 6 months, and announced that he was thinking of the possibilty of retiring. On November 6, the current World Champion Steve Austin was attacked backstaged by L Luther's new alliance called the Severe Snakes, and he challenged Austin to a championship matched at Unbearable. L Luther was able to defeat Austin with the help of the Severe Snakes, and captured his first World Championship. However, after the match, Tyler Luther (the younger brother of Lethium and Kyle) stormed to the ring and brutally attacked L Luther before storming out the the arena with his championship belt. Tyler vs. Lethium A week after the attack, Tyler came out to the ring with the World Championship, threatening to keep the championship until X Luther returned to WCW, which wasn't certain at the time. A furious L Luther appeared on stage and sent the Severe Snakes to ambush him. This failed, however, as Tyler ran aroud the arena, leading the Snakes to the APA room. They were eventually ambushed by the APA, which led to a six-man tag team, with Tyler and the APA defeating the Severe Snakes. On November 20, Tyler challenged L Luther to a championship match at the New York Bash, with the stipulation of the winner walking out with the belt. The match was later changed by L Luther to a six-man tag match, where either Tyler or Luther had to pin the other. Lethium's stipulation was that he was not allowed to team up with any tag team that weighed more than Lethium. Tyler accepted this challenge, and at NYB, Tyler's mystery tag team turned out to be WCW legend Beast, and the returning X Luther. L Luther, however, walked out with the championship belt after quitting the match. Lethium vs. Kyle (World Championship) The Luthers engaged in many battles for the championship in 2004, with L Luther winning a total reign amount of six, and X Luther with five. They had they're final battle for the title at Rampage, in an Elimination Chamber match, which WCW wrestler Kai won. On March 8, Lethium announced that he would be taking over the WCW Brand with his Severe Snakes, with the Snakes having 4 members. This proved evident, as they took out a total of 9 wrestlers in one night. One of those wrestlers included Tyler Luther, and X Luther was not present that night. On next week's edition, the Snakes (Lethium and Scar) took on the team of Tyler and World Champion Kai. The two were ambushed by all four Severe Snake members, but X Luther stormed to the ring with 3 other wrestlers and cleaned house. The team were known as the Predator Zone. At the Royal Rumble, Predator Zone took on the Severe Snakes in a Blood Bath Rumble match. The Severe Snakes defeated Predator Zone with the help of their half-sister Ashley. They ended their feud at Survivor Series 2004, when the Predator Zone defeated Severe Snakes. At the end of the night, the Luthers publicly announced that they would be officially retiring, and had a tearful farewell. Return to Wrestling/IPW In 2006, the Luthers made brief returns to professional wrestling, including their return to WCW, a debut in NAF, and X Luther had a stint in IPW under the name K-Zack. Media The Luthers have both appeared in 2004 films. Lethium appeared in Psi-Ops, and Kyle appeared in Silent Hill.